The invention relates to a packing container comprising a tear-off part defined by lines of weakness and having a starting portion connected with a handle clip. In order to form an opening in a wall of a packing container which is defined in an exact manner with respect to the surface area it is known, e.g. from EP-A-104 548 and EP-A-129 102, to incorporate a predetermined line of weakness, preferably in the upper surface of the cover, in the form of a notch which encloses a tear-off part. A handle clip, whose free end can be easily grasped with the fingers for removing the tear-off part, is connected, as tear-off means, with the narrow start portion of the tear-off part which tapers in the form of a tongue.
In addition, a packing container comprising an overpressure valve is known from EP-A-209 729 which allows gas produced during the storage of the filling material, e.g. carbon dioxide in the case of coffee, to escape so as to prevent the packing container from expanding.